The invention relates to a switch for the control of a power-assisted convertible top of a motor vehicle which can be moved from a closed position to an opened position.
In the German Patent Document DE-OS 34 13 380, a manual operating switch for a convertible top of a motor vehicle is described which is provided on a dashboard.
It is an object of the invention to arrange and construct a switch for the control of a convertible top of a motor vehicle so that the switch is safe with respect to the driving operation and with respect to the operation of the top.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by an arrangement in which operation of the control switch is possible only when the motor vehicle is not moving. In especially preferred embodiments, the switch for operating the convertible top is operatively coupled to a vehicle hand brake so as to prevent convertible top operation when the hand brake is released.
Principal advantages achieved by the invention are that operation of the switch, and therefore an actuation of the convertible top, is impossible when the hand brake is released and the vehicle is therefore in motion. A closing and opening of the top during the drive would not only draw the driver's attention away from observing the general traffic situation, but the top would also be subjected to uncontrolled air currents caused by the air stream which may damage the top.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.